


Their eyes are Safety and Home.

by alleirbag



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleirbag/pseuds/alleirbag
Summary: "The first thing you feel is the slight tingling sensation of your left arm as you wake slowly from your slumber. The second thing you notice is the feeling of being watched. You know by now that usually means Jester is awake and if Jester is the first awake, then mischief is sure to follow."Smut from Yasha's P.O.V.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Their eyes are Safety and Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Alex and Carly for beta-reading this. Thank you to the BeauJes server for sparking my need to write again.

The first thing you feel is the slight tingling sensation of your left arm as you wake slowly from your slumber. The second thing you notice is the feeling of being watched. You know by now that usually means Jester is awake and if Jester is the first awake, then mischief is sure to follow. Using your right arm so as to not wake Beau, you wipe the grit from your eyes before turning to look at the tiefling.

Jester is lying with her head propped up on her hand staring back with an impish grin. She’s taken the blanket off and what you see leaves you breathless. All that blue skin with freckles on display makes you want to bite and lick until she’s a writhing mess underneath you. Jester’s grin widens and she giggles quietly so you can guess she’s read the lust on your face.

“You know Yasha, I think Beau deserves to wake up with a treat today,” she whispers across Beau’s sleeping form. As you look down at the woman currently drooling on your bicep you feel the indescribable emotions you hold for this chaotic duo start to bloom in your chest. You should know, you’ve tried numerous times to describe to them how they make you feel but you only end up stumbling over your words when you open your mouth to speak. You think they understand because they smile at you each time and reassure you with words and kisses. All you know is that they feel like Safety and Home.

Jester reaches over Beau carefully to take your one free hand in hers pulling you out of your thoughts. She sits up carefully, you both know how grumpy Beau can be when she’s woken up before she wants to and the only way to combat that is the very thing Jester is suggesting.

This is a conversation that you’ve all had in the past. Whilst you don’t want to be woken up this way, both Beau and Jester responded with enthusiastic consent. One of the few rules specific to this kind of waking up is that they don’t come back from a fight the night before. The intensity can be too much after a fight, and the three of you just want quiet comfort with soft kisses the next morning after a long battle.

“I think you’re right Jester, our girl deserves only the best.” The grin Jester shoots back at you causes the corners of your own lips to turn upwards a little more. For a moment the sharp point of Jester's fangs distract you from your original goal, but you clear your thoughts with a shake of your head.

You carefully extract your arm from under Beau’s head and replace it with your pillow. Jester scoots closer to the bottom of the large bed you all share and she reaches her arms up, wiggling her eyebrows. You roll your eyes affectionately at this as you pull her up and she wraps her arms around your broad shoulders. You grab her thighs as she clings to you, the skin soft and supple. You love the feel of them around your head, the strength of them as Jester tenses as she comes. You can feel Jester’s tail snaking its way up your inner thigh. The pause in your steps as you make your way into the bathroom has Jester giggling into your neck.

“Yasha,” the vowels are long and drawn out, almost like the way Jester moans your name when you’re inside her with your strap-on, “carry me to the bathroom, pretty, pretty please?”

You’re on autopilot as she starts to grind on your stomach and the bite to your neck nearly makes your knees buckle. Jester’s in a playful mood this morning, Stormlord help both you and Beau survive.

\---------

As soon as you return to your room, Jester starts to wiggle out of your grip. You don’t let go for a moment, devouring her mouth in a kiss and then setting her down gently. Jester seems to pause with her eyes closed and a smile, still gripping your shoulders.

“Are you okay?” The answering lip bite and wink tells you all you need to know. She kisses you on the cheek and you can feel your face start to burn. Despite the days and nights you’ve spent getting to know their bodies and what they crave, it’s a simple thing like a kiss on the cheek that has you blushing brightly.

Jester heads towards the large wooden chest that contains all of the toys and playthings that the three of you have collected over time. You love that chest. You remember the days spent with Beau building it as a surprise for Jester. The pair of you spent hours just going over the details first in order to make sure it was perfect for her. The dark brown wood is balanced by the gold detailing that you added one late evening when Beau had retired for the night. You wanted to add something small as a symbol of this feeling of Home, and Love, and Comfort, and a million other emotions that you feel overwhelmed by sometimes. The simple block lettering of the B, Y and J surrounded by all the wildflowers that reminded you of them was a small way to remind them of your love. The extra ones by Jester and Beau made you cry the first time you saw them. That was a long and passion filled night.

You’re brought back to the present when Jester pulls out the strong yet soft chord that Beau had found in one of the pleasure shops in Nicodranas. It’s one of Beau’s favourites. Watching Jester walk quietly back towards Beau, who’s deep in sleep, makes you wish you could capture this moment forever. The way Beau is so handsome and peaceful in sleep just reminds you how precious this is. Beau trusting you both enough to still be asleep is one of your most treasured gifts. The light-coloured chord is a stark contrast to deep brown skin and you can’t wait to see Beau pulling at her restraints. Beau’s wrists won’t be tied up until after the first orgasm, when she’s awake and her baby blues are staring at you both in contentment. You were all firm with this rule.

The spreader bar is a new toy that Jester picked up on one of her many not-so secret shopping trips. That won’t be used until later. You know how much she loves being tied down and at your mercy.

Jester reaches out for you and guides you to the side of the bed where you notice Beau mumbling and starting to shift in her sleep. Knowing her, there isn't much time left before she wakes so clothes are quickly shed and left on the floor before Jester slinks up the length of the bed. The view of Jester’s ass in the air, her tail curled around her own thigh as she gently parts Beau’s legs arouses you to no end.

Beau sleeps nude when she wants you to start the morning with one of you eating her out after you’ve decided the night before to play, so when Jester palms her thighs, she’s touching dark brown skin. You wanted Jester to start with Beau this morning because the way Beau reacts when you tell her how good she’s being is a sight to behold. With that in mind you take your place next to Beau, lying alongside her so you can both observe and touch as Jester works her magic.

You know how good Jester is with her mouth, how she teases and teases until you’re begging to come. You’re not able to hold out like that, the moment Beau or Jester are close you have to see them undone. You crave hearing your name moaned out loud, crave the feeling of thighs tensing and shaking around your head. Crave the sounds of their stuttering breath as they tighten around you.

You run your hands over Beaus breasts and gently tug her nipples. You can see Beau starting to move slightly and her breathing beginning to change. The way Jester laps at Beau with just enough pressure to feel but not enough to wake. You and Jester want Beau turned on as much as possible before she wakes.

Easing up on your ministrations, you pause to admire Jester eating Beau out. It’s a sight you will never tire of seeing. She uses her tongue to tease Beau’s clit for a moment before lightly using the flat of her tongue to make long, slow licks. Jester wraps her lips around Beau’s clit and gently sucks. Beau’s breathy little moans are getting more intense and you can see her hips beginning to move so Jester stops and begins placing kisses all over her inner thighs. 

You use your short nails to lightly trace down Beau’s chest towards where Jester is. The slight scratching sensation is one you know Beau enjoys and you can see her abs twitch in response.

“Yasha,” Jester half whispers, half moans your name, “can I wake her up? Pretty, please with sugar on top?”

You want to say no. The plan you both came up with involved working Beau up for much longer, but now you’re both too impatient. You smirk at Jester before nodding.

Jester looks at you with a devilish smirk and a wink before she lays back down between Beau’s legs. With that she bites down hard on the meat of Beau’s inner thigh whilst firmly rubbing Beau’s clit. You can’t be too disappointed that Jester wanted to wake Beau up early because the gasp that echoes around the room makes you need to take a moment to control your own arousal.

Blue eyes look back from staring at Jester to you and you take the moment to devour Beau’s mouth. She loves it when you kiss her like this. When you take control and pull away with a gentle nibble of her bottom lip.

“Fuck, Yasha, Jester,” the rasp in Beau’s morning voice when she’s aroused is hot. That’s all your brain can come up with at this moment. Moving within reach you run your hands through Jester’s hair, using your nails lightly to scratch her scalp and when you get to the base of her neck you make a fist, gripping her hair and pulling Jester into a kiss. You kiss her the same way you kissed Beau. The deep rumble you can feel that radiates out from Jester’s chest makes you moan in response.

You lick the faint taste of Beau off her lips before you pull away from her delicious mouth and lean to whisper in her ear, loud enough for Beau to hear.

“Be my very good girl Jester and use your mouth to make Beau come.” It’s one of your favourite orders to make. The moans from the two women with you makes you grin with pride. You did that to them. The eager “yes, ma’am,” from Jester makes your hips twitch and the giggle in reply lets you know she did that on purpose. You love it when Jester is in a bratty mood. You quickly retaliate by smacking her on the ass, knowing the response you’ll get. The quiet “fuck” and accompanying moan don’t disappoint.

As Jester settles back between Beau's thighs you see her part the slick folds with two fingers before she leans back in and flicks her tongue across Beau's clit. The sounds Beau makes as Jester devours her stun you for a moment.

“You like that, Beau?” you lean down to murmur into her ear, “Jester using her mouth to make you come undone, make you moan with pleasure?”

Beau can’t answer you and you don’t want her to. Dirty talk turns both her and Jester on, but with Beau it works especially well, which Jester uses endlessly to tease her whenever she can both inside and outside of your bedroom activities. You much prefer to use it this way, to heighten Beaus arousal until she’s a whimpering mess just begging to come.

You continue to mutter into Beau’s ear whilst tugging her nipples as Jester eats her out. The way Beau arcs her back and rolls her hips means she’s close.

“You’re so close Beau, be a good girl and come for me and Jester,” you gently nibble Beau’s earlobe as you pinch one of Beau’s nipples sharply. Beau immediately tenses, moaning jaggedly and you can’t take your eyes off her. It could be hours or minutes or seconds later, you don’t know but when Beau finally relaxes you drape your arm over her and kiss her top of her head.

“Good morning Beau,” you mumble into her hair and you glance down to where Jester lays on her front with her head resting on Beaus stomach looking up at you both with so much affection. The wetness around her mouth and chin delights you. Jester must catch you staring because she licks her lips slowly before moaning low and dirty.

“You taste so good, Beau,” the emphasis on “good” stokes your arousal. Before you know it you’re back kissing Jester hard and deep, tasting Beau clearly as you take a moment to savour this. You pull back, quickly pecking Jester on the mouth and turning your attention back to Beau. The weight of Jester’s head resting on your shoulder comforts you.

As Beau’s breathing begins to calm, she waves her hand at Jester and the tiefling crawls up her body. The following kiss is soft and loving. You always think your feelings for these two can’t possibly increase and then you see this. Their love and affection for each other. You can’t help but feel overwhelmed with love for them and you pull each of them into a passionate kiss.

“Woah, holy fuck. Good Morning to me,” Beau grins widely at both of you and you smile back, charmed all over again.

“So, Beau,” the vowels are elongated teasingly and you can’t wait for the next words out of Jester’s mouth, “what do you say to us tying you up and me sitting in your face?”

The image this sparks in your mind makes you moan loudly at the same time Beau says, “Fuck. Yes.”

\---------

You tie the cord around Beaus wrists so they’re secure but don’t cut off any circulation, and you place the gold coin in Beau’s hand. It’s the safe word you three use when your mouths are otherwise occupied. As you do that, you hear the slight rattle of the buckles that secure the spreader bar to Beaus ankles.

“This feel okay Beau? Everything feels secure but comfortable? Remember to drop the gold coin as your safe word,” once Jester has done speaking and once Beau tested the restraints, giving her approval, you give Beau one last kiss before standing up off the bed. This time it’s Jester’s turn, Beau loves to watch you both so you want to give her a bit of a show whilst really riling Jester up.

You hold your hand out to Jester and she grabs it, sitting at the end of the bed looking at you. You can see the dare in her expression as she tries to blink innocently at you. Trying to keep your expression clear, you use your strength to pull Jester to you. She has to look up at you when she’s standing with her feet on the floor, you know both Jester and Beau love that you tower over them so you use it to your advantage.

You run your hands down Jester’s shoulders and arms, the muscle there always turns you on. Jester is almost as strong as you and the fact she can lift you easily makes your knees weak and your pulse race. Grabbing hold of Jester’s hands, you place them on your shoulders, and just like earlier you grab her thighs as you lift her up. Jester loves when you do this and you love doing this to Jester. You quickly look at Beau who’s clearly enraptured with what you’re doing and you give her a wink before spinning around, pining Jester to the wall facing the bottom of your bed.

“This okay, Jester?” The deep long rumble from her chest tells you that right now she can’t form words but the frantic nodding that accompanies it is the consent you’re asking for. You lick and nibble her neck interspersing it with kisses underneath her jaw.

“Jester wrap your legs firmly around my waist, I don’t want to drop you,” you feel her do that as you move your left arm to the bottom of one of Jester’s horns. The skin there is especially sensitive when she’s aroused. It was something you all found out by accident when you were petting Jester’s hair when she was eating you out once. You rubbed the bottom of her horn and she froze instantly, making a sound that you hadn’t heard before but you intend to hear now. Jester had told you and Beau that the skin around her horns got super, super sensitive when she was turned on so only gentle touches felt good for her.

You gently run your fingers over her flushed skin. The slight purple tint is so fucking pretty that you feel the need to mark Jester and see the dark purple contrasting to the blue. You continue to gently rub and massage the bottom of Jester’s horn as you bite and nibble her neck. The wetness you can feel on your stomach as she grinds on you makes you feel proud. You did this. Jester knows you’re waiting for her to make that specific moan and she’s making you work for it. However, you know a sure-fire way to win this battle of wills.

“Jester, you’re so fucking beautiful. All flushed and wet for me, wanting to be fucked and to come around my fingers, or maybe my toy. Be my good, good girl and moan for me,” the growl in your voice is unintentional but it works. The high-pitched whimper that quickly turns into a higher rumble than before is exactly what you were waiting for.

You stop your ministrations and you can see the frustrated arousal across Jester’s face. It’s a sight you can never seem to get enough of.

“I’m sorry, but it’s only fair that we join Beau, who’s been our good girl by watching us this whole time.” You say the last part out loud and you can hear the desperate moans of Beau behind you both. You grin at Jester and set her down before kissing her on the forehead and turning to face Beau.

“Beau, you good with Jester sitting on your face?” checking in with each other is so important to you. You never want to make them do anything they don’t want to. You refuse to think about Obann. “Remember to drop the coin if you need us to stop.”

“Fuck yeah, Jessie get over here.” The way Beau gets so excited about giving either you or Jester pleasure warms your heart. It’s the main reason why you and Jester take care of Beau first. If you didn’t Beau would forget about herself.

The slap on your ass would have made you jump but you were expecting some form of retaliation from Jester after teasing her so much. The stinging pain melts away into a warm sensation that stokes the fire of your arousal even further. You can see the cheeky grin on Jester's face as she skips past you to Beau.

The tableau of Beau lying down, arms tied up to the bed frame and legs spread apart with Jester straddling her makes you freeze for a moment. You wish you had a way of capturing this scene to look back at. Two of the most beautiful people you’ve ever met inside and out, and they choose you. You blink back the sudden tears, and climb on the bed next to Beau. You move slightly behind Jester so you can keep an eye on the coin in Beau’s hand.

The damp brown skin of Beaus abs calls to you like a siren song so you spend a few minutes kissing and lightly biting. You can tell that Beau’s starting to lose herself slightly with the way she’s twitching and rolling her hips but the spreader bar stops her from rubbing her legs together, so you firmly cup her, just resting your hand on her mound. Beau’s said that she likes it when you do that because it helps ground her and keeps her from floating away when she’s feeling so much. The relaxing muscles tell you that it’s working.

Jester's moans turn into shallow rumbles as she breathes out Beau's name. It means she’s close and you have the perfect way to push her over the edge as you lean forward and start kissing her shoulders and back. You straddle Beau’s ribs, keeping your weight on your knees, so you can still cup her but now Jester can lean back against your chest. Jester reaches behind and grabs your hair in her fist at the base of your skull. You moan loudly when she does that and your hips twitch against your will. Pushing through the arousal that’s clouding your brain, you focus on Jester and keep a running commentary as you touch her.

“You love it when our girl eats you out like this, don’t you Jester? You like me holding you up as Beau uses her tongue on you. I know you love it even more when I play with your nipples, gentle at first but then harder and harder. You love coming with Beau’s tongue in your cunt and my fingers tugging your nipples while I bite your neck, knowing the mark will last days.”

With that you bite hard on Jester’s neck, sucking on the skin enough to leave a dark bruise and the way Jester’s breath stutters and she tenses tells you that she’s coming undone.

When Jesters shuffles backwards slightly so Beau can breathe safely, you wrap both your arms around her and kiss the top of her head between her horns. Jester always needs some soft comfort after coming that hard. You help guide Jester in her boneless state to lie down next to Beau, she’ll be fine in a few minutes once her body and brain have had a chance to restart themselves. You stroke her stomach and lightly rake your nails up towards her chest before resting your hand against her cheek and leaning down to kiss her on the lips. The quiet purring you get in response tells you that she’s content and happy, which makes a small smile break out on your face.

You turn to look at Beau, who’s staring right back at you with those bright blue eyes that entrance you every time you look at them.

“Hey, Yasha? Could you undo my arms? I need to fucking touch you.”

You don’t even think before you’re moving to take the coin back and undo the knots restraining Beau’s arms. You hear Jester’s giggle and turn to stick your tongue out at her. Being able to be silly with these two is not something you thought you needed but those moments of lightness feel like a balm to your weary soul.

You turn back to the restraints and pull them free. You blink and you’re looking at the ceiling. 

“I know, you know this bar won’t do much to stop me,” Beau comes into your view with a truly wicked grin. 

There is a matching grin that Jester wears as the tiefling straddles your stomach. Her strength is something you truly admire and you know she’d let you go as soon as you say so. The moan that escapes you is low and guttural as she pins your arms above your head. You feel Beau kissing and nipping at your stomach. The flood of arousal you feel makes your blood pound in your ears and you can barely make out the words Jester is speaking.

“Beau, as Yasha has been so so so good to us, I feel that we should return the favour. How do you both feel about using your lovely, wonderful, spectacular mouth on Yasha as she counts how many bites I leave?”

You no longer feel Beau so you open your eyes, you don’t know when they closed, and the sight of Beau and Jester kissing heavily has you groaning and your hips rolling in the hopes of finding some friction to satisfy the fire within you. They break apart and the intensity of their gazes has you offering a quick prayer to the Stormlord.

You’re not able to think for a long time afterwards.


End file.
